The Hell Emperor
by flamingsword108
Summary: The end of the grail war. A wish is made. Shirou and Saber vanish as the grail explodes. Where do they go? To a place where gods still walk the land. The die is cast and the scene is set. Now all thats left is to watch it roll. Rated M.
1. The Demon King

**Acknowledgement**

I was inspired to write this work after reading the works of Marcus Galen Sand's God Slaying Blade Works and Gabriel Blessed's In Flight. It's EPIC. Read it. You can't go wrong. The reason I'm writing this is because I really wanted a Fate Stay Night/Campione! Story with Saber in it.

**Summary**

Shirou is transported to the Campione Universe along with Saber. An unexpected meeting completely changes their lives. How will they live in this strange world?

**Disclaimer**

Unfortunately I don't own Fate Stay Night or Campione!

**Notes (UPDATED)**

I have changed a few things from the Fate Stay Night Universe. First, Shirou is not a wimp. He learned the art of combat from his father. He has Archer's right arm and his reality marble. Unfortunately he cannot use it without a demons outlook on the rest of the world. During the 8th Holy Grail war he paired up with Saber. Instead of destroying the Holy Grail, he made a wish. "Let me forever be with Saber". Unfortunately at the same time it was granting his wish, it was destroyed by the interference of Kotomine Kirei. Both Saber and Shirou were thrown into the Campione universe. This occurs two days after Kusanagi Godou vanquished Verethragna and the Storm King Baal. Furthermore he even slew Perseus usurping his authorities. In this fiction there are only 4 Campiones prior to Shirou's arrival; Kusanagi Godou, Salvatore Doni, John Pluto Smith and Luo Hao. They have killed more gods and are a lot stronger than in the books.. Shirou and Saber appear in the mountains of Sweden.

**Chapter 1** **– The Demon King**

It was bitterly cold. Two days had passed by since Saber and Shirou had been trapped in this wretched snow storm. It didn't help that Saber was in her heavy armor and Shirou, as if in contrast, was merely wearing a skin-tight white shirt and black jeans. He was freezing. If the cold didn't kill them, than starvation surely would. Two days ago they had appeared in the middle of this huge mountain range. Shirou had been overjoyed to see that Saber was alive. Furthermore, she even had a physical body.

"Are you all right, Master?" Saber asked with a worried look in her eyes. Shirou was visibly turning pale and his footsteps were getting slower. He almost collapsed right there before she caught him. Picking him up, she gently placed carried him in her arms. Her thoughts were racing as she tried to find a way out of their predicament. After all this and they lost to some stupid snow storm? No she couldn't lose him after all of this. She needed to get him food and shelter, and she needed to get it fast. Unfortunately there didn't seem to be any convenient rest stops in the middle of this accursed mountain. She almost lost all hope when she saw a flare on an adjacent mountain.

It was so small that she almost missed it but it was definitely there. A ray of hope. She ran with renewed vigor ignoring the biting chill of the surrounding blizzard. As she reached the top she saw a man.

"Help" She gasped "Please save him"

The man either didn't hear Saber's begging or he ignored her. After a minute had passed, he slowly turned around.

"Everything has a price. I can save this boy, but what can you offer me in return?"

Saber looked up at him and could sense his power. Cloaked in shadows of midnight black he radiated an aura of quite power.

Without hesitation she answered, looking at him straight in the eye.

"Anything ….. If it will save Shirou, than anything"

The man stopped, as though startled by her reply, or perhaps it was her lack of hesitation. Then his lips curled up in a smile. "Very well"

_Let the sins of the fallen be washed away._

_Emerging anew, rise from the earth._

_Devoid of sin or of grace, be forged anew."_

Even as he spoke light surrounded Shirou and seemed to enter him. After a brief moment, Shirou opened his eyes. Shirou had never felt better in his life. He flexed his arms and legs before getting to his feet. Then he noticed the man standing in front of him.

"Who are you" The words shot out of his mouth before he could stop them. The man smiled, a deep smile that seemed as though he was looking down on him.

The man spoke, his voice deep, chilled, rasping even "It matters not who I am but how you are going to repay me. Both of you, are going to fight me. To the death." It was not a question or request. It was not even an order. No, it was a statement, backed up with the supreme confidence that it would come to pass.

"I can sense a magnificent aura from the two of you. You are probably divine ancestors or some such entity. The reason I healed you, was so that I could fight you at full strength. In a way it's a better chance at surviving, than in this blizzard."

A number of thoughts passed through Shirou's mind. He had never heard terms such as divine ancestors. Saber readied her blade as she stood next to Shirou preparing for battle.

"I am Arturia Pendragon, King of Knights. Name thyself so I may know whom I have killed"

At this the man through his head back and laughed. "You" He exclaimed "You, will kill me? To think that I would be looked down upon by a mere mortal" he sighed.

"In recognition of your bravery I will tell you who I am. I am known by many names. In Greece I was known as Hades ruler of the underworld, In Egypt I was called Osiris, In India I was Yama, In Rome I was Pluto. My names and forms are endless, I am the ruler of the underworld, Satan, that which obliterates all in my path."

Shirou and Saber looked at each other. After all this, after the entire damn Holy Grail War, didn't they deserve some time alone together? But no, they had to deal with this man claiming to be Satan or whatever other gods he mentioned. Both of them shifted into battle stances. Crazy he might be, but Saber had glimpsed his power when he had easily revived Shirou. His battle aura seemed injured but was nonetheless one of the most deadly she had ever felt. Without hesitation she drew Excalibur and charged at him.

"Trace On"

Shirou know had the entire archives of Archer's knowledge to pick a weapon from. He decided on the weapon of the Vietnamese King Le Loi. Capable of cutting through shadows it granted the wielder immunity to illusions.

Shirou charged at the god, holding the glistening blade Thuận Thiên.

Jumping back the god avoided Saber's stab and getting out of reach of Shirou's blade as well.

_When the lamp is lit it casts a shadow._

_As flames give warmth, so do they burn_

_Before the light, there existed only darkness._

Seven flames erupted from the earth and circled the god. He raised his right hand above his head and his left hand extended in the opposite direction. His right hand was instantly covered in green flames while his left was covered in yellow flames.

"The dichromatic twin flares of the neither world" his voice seemed to surround them. "Mammon"

Bringing his hands down together the flame shot forward in an outbound vortex of green and yellow.

Saber grabbed Shirou and managed to jump out of the way as the flames ripped open a mountain. Shirou looked at Saber. "Let's do THAT. If we don't hit him with our full force, we don't stand a chance."

Saber nodded rushing forward leaping over the blue flames he shot at her, she raised her blade, her mouth forming a single word. "EXCALIBUR" Her sword was encased in a giant golden aura reaching the sky as she swung it down at him.

The god, who called himself Satan was shocked at the sight of the blade. "How can mortals have such power?" he roared even as he dodged the blade crashing down on the mountain cleaving it in half. Even as the god jumped to the side Shirou launched Thuận Thiên, which he had modified into an arrow at the god.

He also created numerous elemental swords such as Frostbite, Clarnet and Incedeus all of which were launched at the god. He was losing concentration, running out of power. He could already feel his strength ebb away. The swords found their mark and struck him down, pinning him into place. Black shadows formed a shield around the god as he raised his hand shooting hundreds of black spears at them.

Saber jumped in front of him deflecting the spears that would kill them and, well, getting hit by the other ones. Gritting his teeth, Shirou gathered his remaining strength within him, already drained from maintaining the other noble phantasms in the world.

Raising his hand he traced the blade of wrath, Gram. Charging forward he ripped open the gods shield with Thuận Thiên and stabbed him with Gram. By then the god had dislodged from the blades holding him down. Dodging the stab the god raised his hand a dark spear about to be fired at point blank range.

Shirou knew that if the battle was one-on-one with either him or Saber they would have died. Hell, they were both healed and at full strength and yet this weakened god was still pushing them back. Furthermore he still didn't seem to be using his entire power. He didn't know if the god was looking down on them or was saving a final trump card but realized he had to kill the god before he started using his entire strength. He sent a wave of power from Gram straight into the ground using the force to propel himself out of the way narrowly avoiding the black projectile that crossed the area his head was less than a second ago.

"Saber" he yelled as he motioned to the right.

The King of Knights nodded and with flawless skill and teamwork beyond that of the most veteran soldiers they flanked the god from both sides. Even as Shirou was running he slashed Gram straight down letting a red wave of energy rip through the gods shield. He grinned when the god reflexively jumped through the opening he left him. Apparently this god wasn't used to hand-to-hand combat.

Even as the god jumped back saber slammed in to him from behind with Excalibur. The God seemed to freeze up in surprise. Taking advantage of that Shirou summoned his entire strength as he through a broken version of Gram straight at the God. It hit him straight in the heart and promptly exploded.

"To think, weakened as I may be, that I lost to humans" the god spoke proudly, even as he was impaled by blades. "If I could use any flames other than Mammon…." He sighed "It is not in my nature to make excuses, you have shown me a splendid battle. It is your victory" The god shimmered and vanished.

I could barely focus as my vision started to fail. I heard a large thump behind me and realized that Saber had fallen unconscious as well.

"Wow, this is the first time Pandora got twins!"

This was the shrill exclamation that woke up both Shirou and Saber. Both of them opened there eyes to see, well, a vast expanse of blank whiteness and a pink headed girl. Looking down Shirou saw that they were floating in the middle of this nothingness. Looking back at this pink headed girl, he opened his mouth to ask a question when she exclaimed "Call me mama"

Shirou blinked. Saber blinked. Even in this world that was blank time seemed to slow as the sheer absurdity of the situation hit him.

"I am Pandora." The pink haired girl introduced herself cheerfully. She looked like she was about 16 but Shirou had long since stopped linking age and experience to appearance.

"It's rare, no, it's actually the first time two mortals have slayed a god. I am going to share his authorities between you" she sighed at their blank expressions, "I would explain it to you but you're going to forget about this conversation the moment you leave this place."

She snapped her fingers and the place faded from view.

**Saber's Point Of View**

I opened my eyes after the battle with Satan or Hades or whatever the god called himself. Even with the help of my master, at our full power we had barely been enough to take the god down even in his incomplete state. My stomach churned as I realized that if this god was even slightly more adept at hand-to-hand combat, we would have perished. I got up and immediately looked for my master

"Shirou" I called before taking a step forward

"Owww…." A voice yelped. Looking down I realized that I was stepping on Shirou's hand. I helped him stand up. His hair was wrinkled in the most adorable fashion. Fighting an urge to stroke his hair, I helped him stand up. He was fully wet from the melted snow. I was worried that he would catch a cold so I looked around to see if there was any habitable place in the surrounding area. As fate would have it there was nothing but white bullets of the blizzard as well as the …..cold? Wait, there was no cold or fatigue. In fact I felt more powerful than ever before. In all aspects from strength to speed to resistance. In fact my entire magic capacity seemed to have tripled. I frowned.

"Are you feeling it too, Saber" master asked. I immediately realised that my master was feeling the same swell of power as well. I also felt something different stir up within me. Oh well. There will be plenty of time for me to check it out later.

**Third Point Of View**

After an hour the blizzard cleared up to reveal a small village, probably a couple of miles away. Both Shirou and Saber gave sighs of relief as they increased the pace at which they were walking. They reached within two hours. Neither of them had any money so they stayed with an old, kind lady. She was quite the host. She shared her meal with them and then gave them a free room in her cabin. The minute Shirou entered he blushed. There was only a single bed in the room. Looking at Saber he quickly said "I'll sleep on the floor, so you can take the bed."

"Nonsense" Saber said decisively. "What kind of knight lets her master sleep on the floor."

"I already told you, you don't have to call me master." Shirou said exasperatedly. "Besides, the Grail War is over"

"NO" Saber almost yelled. "I am the king of knights and I offered you my blade. You accepted it and created a lasting contract between us. Forever:"

Shirou couldn't refuse or resist the beautiful smile on Sabers face as he embraced her. She hugged him back tightly. Despite her proud talk, Saber was very poor at showing her emotions. Both of them ended up sleeping on the same bed. Within minutes she fell asleep leaving Shirou staring at the celling uncomfortably. He turned to look at her peaceful sleeping face and gently stroked her soft golden hair. When sleep finally hit him he dreamed of gods and rabbits and swords and the grail and death. The last thought he remembered having was of how happy and cute Saber looked in her sleep.

Shirou woke up the next day to see the king of knights sleeping diagonally with her cute head rested on his shoulder area. Opening one eye lazily she said "Good morning" rather sleepily.

She looked so cute and vulnerable it should be illegal. This was almost like shooting an arrow straight into his heart. He grabbed her with both his hands and embraced her. She yelped in surprise but didn't resist.

"I'm going for a shower first, okay?" he told her. "Of course master" she replied.

Shirou felt good as he felt the running water fall on his back. The he heard the door open and Saber walked in, naked. He almost had a heart attack right then and there.

"What are you doing" he blubbered "Cover yourself"

"You should not be ashamed to see your servant's body" said the knight sternly

While he had tried to make her cover herself he also managed to have a good look at her. She was truly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. It was not the superficial beauty seen ordinarily but a far higher almost majestic beauty. She had full breasts and a lithe perfect body with no excess fat. Her blonde hair flowed behind her and her face was high cut, proud and noble. And her eyes, they truly drew him in. She stubbornly insisted on washing Shirou's back. It was a losing argument, one he had had before so Shirou just decided to enjoy it.

After they got dressed they both went out to train. Though neither of them had mentioned it they both felt their new powers. After a while they both grasped their new abilities. They had already realized that the god had somehow given them some of his powers before he died. They just didn't realize that it would make this much of a difference. After a while they both seemed to have a grasp on their new authorities.

**Saber's Authorities**

The King's Disposition – Basically, this was just the ultimate ability to look down on someone. Any mortal who wasn't a god, Campione! Or divine ancestor automatically respected and obeyed order's given. To a god or Campione it still felt about as oppressive as if they were standing in front of a fairly large army. To anyone else it probably felt like standing in front of a large army of divine beasts. So basically it paralyses them into obedience by fear. A passive ability that activates whenever she needs respect or gives an order.

True regeneration – Any none lethal injury starts regenerating instantly like a fracture. Major injuries, like loss of a limb grow back within 3-4 hours. Even after death, so long as the body is not burnt, the weapon is not cursed and the heart and brain remain, the body will regenerate.

The Sphere of the Defeated – Kind of like a reality marble it was an area created where all those the enemy killed rise up and help you defeat him. This can be used once every 2 weeks. If used on someone who has killed many strong warriors, this sphere is tremendously helpful, but against one who has never killed it is useless. Saber unfortunately cannot attack when she is in the sphere. She must leave it to the fallen. It is very useful against a Campione that has killed a number of gods or a god who has killed a number of Campiones.

**Shirou's Authorities**

The Flames of Hell – Despite being a single authority it conditionally grants the user access to the seven flames of hell (yeah kinda rippin of code breaker):

The Crimson Flames of Lucifer – Can be used at any time. Summons red flames to assist him in the fight. For a true incarnation of Lucifer's flames a sacrifice of pride must be given. As gods are usually very prideful, it is the easiest flame to release its true form. To truly willingly give up your pride is difficult. So complete manifestation does not occur often as it requires the users pride. Partial manifestation can be attained by sacrificing another's pride.

The Black Flames of Belphegor – Burns any divine or spiritual power tainted with ANY of the seven deadly sins. If the divine power is too great a partial manifestation may be necessary to eradicate it. Can be used once every 6 hours. It will not affect the same person twice in a 24 hour time limit. Its true manifestation occurs with the sacrifice of Sloth. The greater the sacrifice the greater the manifestation. Side effect. When Shirou uses it normally he cannot sleep for 24 hours after it. He can sacrifice up to 15 days of rest to manifest it after which, as his body cannot forgo more sleep, he cannot sacrifice more till he rests again.

The Twin Flares Mammon (Yellow and Green) – Can only be used when Shirou has something to gain from the fight. The greater the gain the truer the manifestation. If the opponent is greedy enough for something Shirou has, it can be used.

The Invisible Flames Beelzebub- Rules over gluttony. The more powerful the enemy too consume is, the truer the manifestations. Cannot manifest in front of weak people. Can be used once a week. The most damaging of the seven flames.

The Phantasm Blue Flames Leviathan – Rules over Envy. Silver flames that sever any connections. All connections be it your worst enemy or closest lover generally have some degree of envy. By continually sacrificing these, the flame can manifest. Its manifested forms are blue instead of silver and freeze all in its path such that even flames may not melt it. Can be used only when something has been taken away from you. Depends on the users perspective, so for a king who perhaps feels that the opponent gazing at him has taken something away from him, may use it. It has no limit to number of uses

The White Flames of Bewitchment Asmodeus – Rules over Lust. Bewitches the enemy to obey you. Also undo's all previous enchantments on the body. Also known as the flame that heals it cures any and all diseases and injuries during its true manifestation which can only occur through a sacrifice of lust, namely sex. It must be consensual. Partial manifestation can occur by using a kiss. It can then heal reasonably major injuries. After a true manifestation, the recipient of the flame also is under its protection for the next 48 hours and will try to cure any injury that accumulates at that time.

The Purple Flames of Eradication, Satan – Only True manifestation possible. Rules over the sin of wrath. Can only be used if all other flames have been exhausted within the past 24 hours. Not much is known about this flame except that its purple.

**Okay back to the story**

After exploring there new found authorities, mostly at Saber's insistence, they practiced there swordsmanship. Their spar was quick and ended in an overwhelming victory for Saber.

They spent almost two weeks peacefully in the village before Saber began to get bored. And so they spent the next three weeks traveling many cities, enjoying great luxuries, staying at the best hotel's and eating the most tasty food imaginable. This was mostly due to the fact that Saber abused her authorities way too much. When she told the manager of the hotel in Finland to kick the Prime Minister out and give them the room for free, he did so immediately and without question. The poor guy seemed to have sweated right out of his shirt.

The first event of note happened right after they reached Italy. It was Saber's first time going out and seeing places for no other reason than pleasure, without any worries or battles to be fought. They didn't speak much, mostly enjoying each other's silent company. They had just entered the coliseum like structure when both of them froze. Their power levels seemed to instantly rise as though they sensed great danger. Both of them whirled around as they stood back to back waiting for whatever enemy was hiding to come out.

"RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR"

It sounded as though the biggest pig in the world had just had a fit. Glancing at Saber they both wordlessly pointed their blades at the source of the noise. Then the wall in front of them broke. Broke isn't the right word, no, the wall exploded, erupted, blasted apart if you will before Shirou found himself face to face with the largest pig he had ever seen in his life.

"Shirou, what is that" asked Saber. I realized that she had never actually seen a pig before and must be shocked when I noticed how her eyes were shining.

"Such a magnificent specimen. Why haven't these creatures been used for war?" She asked innocently. I nearly tripped at her question.

"Yeah it's a bit unnatural" Shirou remarked dryly. "Well let's kill it" His partner nodded and jumped a full 6 feet in the air raising her blade…

Kusanagi Godou was having a weird week. Yeah, a week ago he was an ordinary student when his grandfather told him to deliver some sort of stone tablet to a women that he could only assume to be one of his grandfather's old lovers. Then he killed the Persian god of victory Verethragna. Yeah, bet you didn't see that coming. If that wasn't enough, he had somehow managed to attract an incredibly attractive women, Erica Blandelli. Know he was somehow fighting her sword, which oh by the way, turned into a giant steel lion and was trying to maul him. Yep, just your average week. Oh and by the way after killing the god he became a god-slaying devil king. With superpowers. Godou sighed softly, before he looked up and chanted

"_May his spine be crushed; may his bones be broken, his tendons torn, his hair ripped from his skill; May his blood, spilled over the earth, be churned into a bloody froth. I shall become one was buries fangs into the sinner's flesh, that the will of the lord be followed: Thou shalt be purged!"_

A giant boar erupted behind him. With uncontained enthusiasm it smashed the metal lion, flattening it like a pancake. Then it roared. The shock waves it created threw Erica backwards. Before she could open her eyes, Godou had darted forward straddling her and pinning her down. The boar roared again at nothing in particular as it turned towards the coliseum.

"Ah" Godou said momentarily forgetting about the boar. "You can go away know"

The boar either didn't hear him, or didn't like his flippant dismissal of it or just plain ignored him. Godou swallowed a gulp as the boar charged straight into the huge coliseum like structure next to our battle ground. It crashed straight through the wall apparently going to plough the whole place down.

"Damn" he muttered wondering how to stop it.

Then Godou heard a shrill voice yell "Baaaaaaaaaaaaaad piggy"

There was a flash as he saw a golden sword like pillar rip through the boar as it disintegrated.

Coming out of the rubble was an unarmed black T-shirted dude and one of the most beautiful people he ever saw in his life. If Erica embodied the sensual alluring charm. This girl was the embodiment of pride and nobility. The guy looked, well, ordinary. Godou's body immediately shifted into a battle ready state as he observed the casual pace at which the pair arrived.

The black T-shirt dude glared at the group gathering around Godou which included Erica and some people she called to watch the fight.

Then he asked "Alright, now which one of you set the pig on us."

Erica had already gotten annoyed at the strangers blatant show of disrespect and drew her blade pointing it at the stranger.

"How dare you talk to my king like that" she declared.

Even as she raised her blade Saber was already moving. By the time it reached Shirou's neck height, she had already swung her blade, faster than the eye could see and cleanly ripped her blade in half. Then she glared at the group.

Even Godou froze. It was nothing like the T-shirt dude's glare. It felt like he was standing in front of a huge army. The rest of them were doing far, far, worse. Erica had blanched and fallen to her knees, while it looked like a few of the old men had released their bladders.

"Answer the question" She asked again, with all the force of her gaze behind it.

"Which one of you tried to kill us?"

It took the next fifteen minutes to convince Saber that they were not a threat and a further hour to explain the concept of a Campione to them. And yet at the end of the conversation it was Godou's group who was shocked.

"Twin Campiones?" One of the old men gasped out, evidently appalled at the turn of events.

Erica had already elegantly apologized for raising a blade to them.

"Forgive me Saber-sama, Shirou-sama" she said with a graceful bow."

Finally, for the first time since they got there Shirou spoke "So you're saying asking us to join you. In exchange for fighting any earthbound….. sorry" he corrected himself "heretic gods. You will give us your absolute obedience and wealth?"

"That's right" It was Erica who spoke up this time.

"Give me some time to consider your proposal. I shall meet you here in the next few days" said Shirou calmly.

He spent the next few days with Saber. They were mostly in the library learning about this world and the insane advancements of technology. He read about the thousands of people who died in these wars.

"I want to make a kingdom" Shirou told Saber. "One in which there is no suffering. One in which heretic gods don't destroy thousands of people disguised as natural disasters. One not engulfed in the dirty politics disguised by the word democracy. And I am going to build one." He turned to look at Saber, almost as if to ask if his conclusion on how to save the world was right. She gazed in his eyes for a full minute neither offering words of discouragement or praise. She did not try to judge Shirou. Instead she knelt offering Shirou the hilt of her blade.

"My oath has never changed nor will it ever." She said softly "You are my king, my love and my master. I offer this blade ever willing to strike down your foes."

**Shirou's Point Of View**

I was truly touched. Not just at how she would support me no matter what I chose. But at the fact that this was the first time that Saber told me that she loved me. Of course I always knew from the way she acted but it felt nice to hear her say it. Grabbing the hilt of her blade I tapped her on the head and shoulders as the kings of old. "Rise my knight: I intoned solemnly and somewhat mockingly at her need to stick to protocol.

That was about as long as I could control myself. Grabbing her by the waist I pulled her towards me, allowing her lips to melt into mine. She didn't resist my approach. She even seemed to welcome it. I sat down pulling her on my lap, our kiss growing ever more passionate.

"So" she said, as we paused our kiss to breathe. "Where are we going to start our adventure?"

I grinned as I outlined my plan to her. "First we are going to gather a group of this world's top wizards, warriors, strategists and seers. We shall form a group, small and select. It will be our inner circle. Then we shall slowly unify the globe. The country with the largest population is China. However, a Campione already resides there. No, we will pick a country, already medieval with a vast terrain and a population almost as large."

"And which country is this?" Saber asked softly.

My grin grew larger as I said "India"

**Notes **

Well I hope you liked this story. I put a lot of effort in it. I can probably update this bimonthly or monthly if I have school. Please review if you liked the story. I'm open to suggestions. The next chapter will be about Shirou in India. I'm not sure if I should make this a harem or just leave Shirou with Saber, but I'm going to at least make Alice (the hot witch, astral body) to fall for him. If you have suggestions of Indian gods, please tell me and I may use them. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Again thanks for reading and I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Acknowledgement**

I was inspired to write this work after reading the works of Marcus Galen Sand's God Slaying Blade Works and Gabriel Blessing's In Flight. It's EPIC. Read it. You can't go wrong. The reason I'm writing this is because I really wanted a Fate Stay Night/Campione! Story with Saber in it.

**Summary**

Shirou is transported to the Campione Universe along with Saber. An unexpected meeting completely changes their lives. How will they live in this strange world?

**Disclaimer**

Unfortunately I don't own Fate Stay Night or Campione!

**Notes**

Thanks for all the reviews. I re-watched and read the entire fate/stay night series and realized that I can't take Shirou's distortion away without effectively killing him furthermore taking his twisted perspective on life away removes his reality marble. So, Sorry. Seeing as how he wants to be a hero and his ideals don't affect the story I'm going to pretend I never said that he wasn't distorted. I've been reading some Indian mythology and it's epic. All there weapons are blown out of proportion.

In answer to some reviews

worldwanderer2.0 – Yeah, I'm knew to this site so I don't know how to get a beta. If you have any recommendations please send it to me. Actually, after reading about Karana, he's not really a god, but then neither is Perseus so I can make it work. But he's one of the most over powered character I've ever seen in my life. His weapon, the Shakti, is a one hit kill no matter who you are. . I'm probably going to have to put the weaker Indian gods as heretics because the main ones are way too overpowered. Some like Brahma the creator are basically a. invulnerable b. can create anything. Or like Shiva who looks at you with his third eye and you turn to a pile of ashes. I'm not yet sure about Gilgamesh but I'm probably not giving Saber the gates of Babylon because it's too similar to Shirou's tracing.(as in they have the same effect of being able to spawn lots of weapons)

mirakura- correct me if I'm wrong ,but In fate/stay night Saber does in dead refer to Shirou as Master at least initially and swears to protect him. As for the flames I just used the 7 demons that rule over the seven deadly sins. It's one authority, the flames of hell. You get all or none. Thinking about it, I'll probably will take your suggestion and keep it to just Shirou and Saber. Also his flames are quite restricted.

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. You should check out some of the Indian epics. They're AWSOME!

Though I'm probably not going to give Shirou a harem, girls may still fall for him. Also Godou has his harem and I may make some other character Campiones as well as existing Campiones will slay many more gods making them far more possible. Something is going to happen to Shirou in India. Something interesting. I kinda feel like he is over powered which is part of the reason the other Campiones are gonna be so damn strong. I wrote a bit on Godou gaining some new authorities. I'm probably going to have to put the weaker Indian gods as heretics because the main ones are way too overpowered. IF ANYONE IS INTRESTED IN BETAING FOR ME IT WOULD HELP. SOMEONE WHO CAN EDIT MMY WORK AND FIND FLAWS. IF YOU HAVE ANY GOOD SUGGESTIONS PM ME.

**Chapter 2 – The First Pilgrimage **

Shirou and Saber had been very busy the last few months. They had immersed themselves in the study of this new world. They were surprised to find that there was no corrective force or Gaia that existed here. This effectively meant that all his creations lasted indefinitely, till they were destroyed or he willed them to break.

The first person who Shirou tried to recruit was one Alan Billiart, a genius by any standard. A mortal who nearly caused two god to slay each other. One of the most dynamic strategist ever seen, the man had achieved this as well as several other notable feats at the tender age of 17. This was a person that Shirou wanted on his side. It was hard enough to find him, but to convince him to leave his lifestyle to join Shirou on what seemed to be an absurd quest to conquer the world was proving to be an impossible task. Shirou could not force him to come, because he wanted, at least his inner circle to follow him willingly. In other words, he wanted people he could fully trust.

"Why can't you come with me?" Shirou asked the man again.

Alan sighed as he said "No disrespect intended, but Lord Shirou, by coming with you I'm automatically making myself an enemy of every other Campione and God in the world. The only way I could even consider that is if you could prove that you are stronger than every other Campione or god in the world. Which you can't"

This was the third time Shirou had tried and failed to get the man on his side. Well he would have to leave it for another time. Frowning slightly he made his way to the park which had become his and Sabers meeting point since the last few weeks.

Speaking of which, he would have to give his answer to this organization, this Copper-Black Cross that seemed to want his services so desperately. They already seemed to have control over another Campione, some Salvatore Doni, and apparently one way of determining the strength of such an organization was by the strength and number of Campiones it was allied with.

With the air of a man about to do something distasteful, he entered the main headquarters of the Copper-Black Cross along with Saber who was close behind him. She seemed to truly enjoy her experiences as she roamed this new world, asking questions about such obvious things that he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. In a way he was happy, allowing her to act as a girl for once, buy some new clothes and explore the general markets of Italy.

Even before he entered the room, his body seemed to switch into a battle ready state. There was three people in the room, a tall man with blond hair that fell around his face untidily, the girl Erica Blandelli and an old man.

Even before the negotiations could start Shirou held up his hand cutting the rest of them from speaking.

"I just came today to inform you of my decision. Unfortunately, I will not be joining your organization."

Turning on his heels, without some much as a backward glance he stalked out, Saber close behind him. They had barely left the building when they felt a pulse of energy shoot straight at them. Her movements controlled purely by reflex Saber grabbed Shirou and managed to tackle him out of the way.

Salvatore whistled "Good reflexes." He smirked "It's not often I get to fight with other Campiones or gods so I'm not going to waste this opportunity. Let's have a quick battle"

Shirou thought for a moment. On one hand it would show there cards, there powers prematurely, but on the other, it would help develop reputation. Also it would help test them against the top fighters of this world. Before he could say anything, Saber stepped forward the full brunt of her glare on him.

"How uncouth. To throw your weapon at someone from behind, after negotiations in good faith?" She shook her head in disgust "The one you shall face in battle shall be me" Shirou had been with Saber long enough to know when she was annoyed. The proud king had quite the poker face during battle making her emotions extremely difficult to follow during battle.

"Why not? No matter who stand in my way, I will strike them down"' Salvatore declared leveling his blade at her as he charged.

"_I hereby swear, I forbid the existence of things I cannot cut_"

Calling upon the power of Nuadha he made his blade an existence that cuts through anything. Even as he neared the apparently empty handed Saber her stance was firm, almost as if she was holding onto an invisible blade….. His eyes widened as he jumped backwards. Saber had darted forward keeping her body low as she rushed right passed the blade missing it by perhaps a millimeter even as she made a stabbing motion straight through the place he was standing not two seconds ago. Surprisingly, he grinned "Well this isn't going to be as boring as I thought"

Twirling his sword around his arm he charged again making sure not to let her dart past him. He swung his great sword with a brutish elegance as it sliced through the air. Even as his sword came crashing down on her head it was blocked by her invisible blade.

Salvatore wasn't smiling anymore. In fact he was more shocked at the fact that his sword, that could cleave mountains in two was blocked by this girl's blade. Frowning he attacked with renewed vigor, trying to find an opening in the flurry of slashes after almost a full seven minutes of rapid blow exchange he saw it. It was only a little, little slip, but that was more than enough to be fatal for sword masters. Twisting his blade under hers he stabbed her straight under the stomach. After a second he realized that he hadn't hit any organs. Even at random the probability of that was low. Unless… he looked at her in sheer disbelief as she grinned at him. _She let him stab her?_ That was crazy on so many levels.

She had created an opening that missed every vital part or organ as his blade ripped through her. Even as his blade ripped through her, right under her stomach she stabbed at him aiming for the heart. He reflexively leaped backwards as her blade barely pierced his breast plate, drawing blood.

"I don't like killing women. Acknowledge your defeat." Salvatore demanded

She responded with a grimace as she pulled the sword out of her body. No vital organs were hit and the only way she could die was blood loss. Even as she pulled the swords out her body started stitching itself together. Within a few minutes she would be healed. On the other hand while wounds healed, fatigue did not. If anything it grew worse. She knew that she would have to end it soon. While she was injured and tired, Salvatore no longer held a blade.

Even without a blade Salvatore was one of the hardest targets to hit. Moving with speed and grace that defied his appearance he dodged several of her attacks. But it was too late. Without a sword he had no means to stop her relentless onslaught. Even as he dodged a slash to his ribs she kicked the side of his knees making them buckle under him. Even as he got up Saber's Blade was already at his throat, its tip just barely digging into his skin.

"Yield" She demanded.

The group of people who gathered watched in stunned silence as Salvatore got up slowly. He looked at her and laughed abruptly.

"It's your win." He declared.

Saber looked at him for a moment as if conforming something. Then she nodded and went to stand next to Shirou, who was looking extremely angry.

"You let him STAB you?" He almost yelled at her

"Shirou" She said quickly, trying to pacify him "It was the only way to win without revealing my trump car…"

"TO hell with your trump cards" Shirou roared "Think about me, what would I do if you died? Are you Stupid?"

They walked in silence for a while. Shirou knew he had no right to be angry with Saber having done similar suicidal moves several times causing people around him to worry. After all his entire style was based on suicidal openings This was the first time he realized that maybe the one who sacrificed himself was not in the most pain. It was an unsettling thought.

"Sorry" He said after a few more minutes "I didn't mean to say that"

Saber nodded once, not meeting his eye. Looking at her made him realize that she was still mad at him. Seeing as he had done it so many times he had no right to say anything.

"I'm really sorry" He sighed "Let me make it up to you" He declared.

For money he used structural analysis and tracing to create jewels which he sold for money. Not only did he buy a small house in Italy on a whim, but he outfitted it with one of the nicest kitchens ever seen. Cooking was something that relaxed him, and that didn't change when he became a Campione. He spent the rest of the night trying to convince Saber to talk to him. It was a good many Dango's (Japanese Dumpling's) later till Saber deigned to talk to him again. After dinner they sat on the veranda, quietly enjoying each other's company. Shirou slowly laid sideways allowing his head to fall on Saber's lap. She gently stroked his hair as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Shirou finally managed to convince Alan Billiart to join him. He did this by first convincing him that they were stronger than other groups as they had two Campiones rather than one. He then convinced him that they would have unlimited funding because of his ability to create precious metals and stones. Finally, he explained his real reasons for wanting to unify all magical entities in the world under a single organization to stop the massive loss of life that took place. Looking at the number of casualties that occurred during fights by some Campiones and gods as well as their treatment of the general population convinced Shirou that something had to be done about. He already decided that the first step would be to unify all magic users and become the leader of all places that didn't already have Campiones. Though Alan didn't mention it, he was also impressed by Shirou's humility and the way he had not forced Alan to do anything, nor lost his temper even a single time.

It turned out Alan was the best investment he could possibly have. Within sixteen hours he managed to create fake identities for the three of them and the very next day they boarded a plane to India that also stopped at Dubai, Singapore, Malaysia. To anyone who traced them their passports, their final destination was Australia.

To the Copper-Black Cross, who were trying to monitor him, it appeared that Shirou and Saber had effectively vanished.

Kusanagi Godou was in a position that most people would probably kill for. He was lying in bed with probably one of the sexiest girls in the world. Naked. All in all it was quite often that he woke up to find Erica sleeping in his bed. It was also one of the few times he found her truly cute and innocent. It was also one of his greatest struggles to wake her up.

He gently got up, enjoying one of his rare peaceful moments. Getting out of bed he moved towards the door and saw…. Liliana Kranjcar. He paled visibly as she entered trying to block Erica's nude sleeping form from view. Unfortunately it was to no avail. Liliana was blushing so much her face resembled an overly ripe tomato.

"Have you no SHAME" she yelled at the sleeping girl kicking her off the bed, in the process taking of the blanket covering her modesty. Godou blushed and after a moment he looked away. He sighed. What was the world coming to if this was a consistent morning routine? He got ready and then made his way to school. After his defeat of Verethragna and Melqart it had been surprisingly peaceful. Speaking of which, he never really got to try out his new authorities.

**Godou's Authorities**

The original 10 form of Verethragna

From Melqart he gained 4 authorities.

Storm bringer -Can cause storm clouds to form and force heavy winds and rain along with occasional lightning. Point of impact of lightning can be controlled. Perfect visibility is granted to user. Heavy rains can also be produced however Godou neither gets wet nor is his visibility impaired. Duration 20 minutes. Can be summoned under most circumstances. No requirements to summon. Cool Down period- 24 hours.

The Rising Tide – Requirement –Must be near a large body of water. Cool down period 30 minutes. Duration Instant. Causes a massive tidal wave to crash down on his foes. Can be used to block offensive fire attacks. The larger the body of water, the larger and more powerful the wave. Ideally it is used next to the sea.

The Lush Fields –Represents King Baal (Melqart's other aspect's role in the economy of the land) Projects fields of grass and wheat that has a healing effect on him. Terrain of the field can change to match the situations. All nature related powers increase in strength while all other powers are decreased in strength can be used every 24 hours.

Swarm – Summons a great swarm of locusts to battle for you. Destroys all vegetation in surrounding 1 mile radius. The more vegetation consumed the greater the number of locusts. For example, in a plant less environment, no locusts can be summoned.

From Perseus he got the Pegasus mount.

**Back to the story**

School had just finished and Kusanagi Godou was returning home with his companions. (Right now he has Yuri, Lilliana, and Erica) Godou was a pacifist. Or at least that's what he convinced himself he was. Anyone who saw him in battle knew otherwise. Though he didn't want to admit it, he was getting bored of his mundane daily life. After becoming a Campione, Godou found intervals in which he felt restless, he felt the need to fight.

Needless to say, when his body turned to its battle ready state, he looked for the cause with considerable excitement.

"Godou" Lilliana said, having just received a call from the History Committee. "It seems like we have a job to do. A heretic god has appeared approximately 10 minutes away"

All of them ran in silence, and none of the girls missed the small smile that seemed to play around Godou's lips.

When Godou thought of Heretic gods, he thought of Verethragna, with his powerful authorities, his dominating presence despite his small body. He thought of Melqart, with his monstrous size and power. He blinked slowly as Liliana solemnly pointed at a small, cute dog in the middle of the park.

"You're kidding right?"

There was no way Liliana was going to convince him that this cute animal was a heretic god. Then the dog grew. It grew larger and larger till it was roughly the size of a two story building. If that wasn't enough the dog also happened to have three heads.

Actually, this dog seemed to be more threatening to its surroundings than other heretics. Its fur bristled angrily and flames seemed to emanate from its feet. The third head howled loudly.

"**ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME GODSLAYER" **The beast roared. All three heads were focused on him now. Godou's body was at its best, his concentration was intense. Without even waiting for Godou's reply, the beast's first head blew fire straight at him. Godou dodged it instinctively for the next head to open its mouth releasing sound waves, straight at him. He was blasted several feet in the air. Even as he was falling down, the third head clamped its mouth over him and was about to rip him in half when an arrow hit it straight on its nose. Yelping in pain, the head dropped him. Even as Godou fell the words already formed on his lips.

"_For I am truly strongest among the strong. Truly I am the one who holds each and every victory. I care not who challenges me, whether man or devil; I may face all my foes and all my enemies. Regardless, I would crush all those who wouldst stand in my way."_

Invoking the incarnation of the bull, Godou grabbed the mutt's left foot and lifted it in the air. The onlookers almost rubbed their eyes in disbelief as Godou lifted the 30 foot tall dog and proceeded to toss it like a plush toy. This was more of a divine beast than a heretic god. Shocking amounts of power, no regards for the surroundings and intelligence levels so low it was hard to believe it was possible. Yep, it reminded him of his boar. He grinned.

"_May his spine be crushed; may his bones be broken, his tendons torn, his hair ripped from his skill; May his blood, spilled over the earth, be churned into a bloody froth. I shall become one was buries fangs into the sinner's flesh, that the will of the lord be followed: Thou shalt be purged!"_

Summoning the boar, Godou pointed at the monstrosity in front of him. "Destroy" he said grinning. The boar roared loudly in anger though it may have been in excitement or possibly just for the hell of it. Then it charged at Cerberus and smashed it straight into the building toppling it over and killing the beast.

In exactly 8 minutes Kusanagi Godou killed the beast. There were also 27 deaths and 94 injured in the battle.

Shirou and Saber had finally reached India. It was kind of surprising that despite its large size no Campione had ever ruled it. Shirou and Saber spent several weeks exploring the jungles in Assam, the deserts of Rajasthan and were finally exploring the world's greatest mountain range, the Himalayas. After a few days of searching to no avail they returned and started going back from Kashmir. As they did so near one of the lakes at Kashmir they saw a man in majestic shining golden armor. He was tall and extraordinarily good looking with black hair and sad brown eyes.

"Shirou" Saber warned.

"I can sense it as well" Shirou replied. "It's a heretic god.


End file.
